


The DO-NOT Ring

by stubbornrhino



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baby!Soo, Donuts, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Ninibear, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubbornrhino/pseuds/stubbornrhino
Summary: The one in which Park-Byuns unexpectedly find a son-in-law.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 28
Kudos: 461
Collections: #BabyMakingFest2019





	The DO-NOT Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Code : BMF274  
> Pairing : Baekhyun/Chanyeol  
> Carrier : Baekhyun  
> Pregnancy : Any of the two (Pre/during pregnancy or Post pregnancy)  
> Babies : Only one  
> Prompt : Baekhyun is excited his little son Kyungsoo finally found his first friend in kindergarten but when he announces his new friend proposed to him and he said yes his other overprotective Daddy Chanyeol is not amused. He doesn’t want his baby to grow up. 
> 
> Dear Prompter and the Readers,  
> I hope you enjoy reading this!
> 
> To my beta(s),  
> A shout out for being patient and proof-reading the fic on extremely short notice. Thank you! *bows*

The city was having a leisurely morning, the usual.

The difference? Vacation blues evident in the air and everyone cursing Monday and its tenacious tendency to come back every week.

Somewhere out in the suburban area, a petite man with droopy eyes was scrubbing the same pan for the last 10 minutes, gazing outside his kitchen window, his eyes clouded with thoughts and worries. After all, today was a big day for the Park-Byun family. The small family of three moved into their new home some days ago. The unpacking and settling in the new house was going at a snail’s pace and they were as ready as they could be for the new session of the school year. With how engrossed the man was in his uncertainties, he missed the tiny feet that made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

“Papa.”

A small voice broke through his fogged mind and the man turned around, hands still scrubbing the pan absentmindedly. As his eyes settled on the tiny owner of the voice, clad in penguin jammies, a smile broke out on his face immediately, the droopy eyes turning into half-moon curves.

“Hey, baby. Good morning.” he said as he finally rinsed the pan, now as clean as a mirror, and dried his hands on a kitchen towel. He walked towards the tiny person, who was rubbing his eyes with his tiny closed fists, and picked him up, kissing his cheek before cradling the back of his head in his palm and stroking the soft hairs gently. In return, the tiny man wrapped his chubby arms around the elder’s neck, nuzzling his face against it. His tiny feet were resting on his Papa’s hips, too short to wrap around the curvy waist and still managed to pull the ‘Draped Koala’ pose effortlessly.

“Did you sleep well, baby?” The man asked as he carefully manoeuvred around the still unpacked boxes that were sitting in the open space between the kitchen and the living room and settled them on the huge teal coloured wing chair that was supposed to go in front of the fireplace but was hanging in the limbo at the moment. The droopy-eyed man chuckled as he felt a sigh on his neck.

“Soo.” He muttered fondly still stroking his baby’s hair.

The wing chair was baby Kyungsoo’s favourite piece of furniture the family owned. The moment his parents had bought that chair in their previous house, he had jumped on it and handed his taller daddy his precious bear plushie as the payment for the sole ownership of the said furniture. Kyungsoo’s daddy had cried and told him that he could have the chair and everything else without any payment. From then on, the chair played the role of the throne for Mr.Bear and its small owner.

“Honey, you awake yet?” Kyungsoo’s papa asked gently. Baby Kyungsoo just grunted in response. Apparently, it was too early for sentences. His papa chuckled again, “Okay then, I will stop talking now.”

And the father-son duo sat on the softest chair in existence, enjoying their sluggish morning.

But the quiet morning was broken when baby Soo got curious about something and murmured one broken question, “Daddy where?”

His Papa mm-hmmed before responding, “Daddy had to leave early for work, baby,” and before his son could express his displeasure he further assured in a soothing tone, “He will be back soon, Soo. He also said that today is....PIZZA night!” He heard a loud gasp at his dramatic exclamation of the word ‘Pizza’, before the tiny being in his arms leaned back from his snuggled position and away from him to look at his face with saucer-sized eyes.

His papa knew exactly how to get his baby’s attention. Pizza night was sacred in the Park-Byun household. It meant unlimited pizza, movies, milkshakes and snuggling. LOTS of snuggling.

“Really?” Baby Soo’s smile was blinding for a moment but it dimmed soon, “B-But today is not s-sat-saturnday, Papa.” The man smiled at his son’s cute but wrong pronunciation of the day.

“Yes, baby, that’s right. Today is not SA-TUR-DEI. Today is MUHN-DEI.” He sneakily corrected his son’s mistake, his hand brushing Soo’s soft baby hair, “But today is a special day for our baby Soo, so, Daddy wants to celebrate.” His son looked lost in his baby thoughts for a second or two and then scrambled hastily off his papa’s lap.

“Let’s go, Papa. Ready me!” Baby Soo cried and dragged his papa off the chair and up the stairs.

For him, pizza night couldn’t come sooner.

*********

Park-Byun Baekhyun tried his best to keep a cheerful expression on his face. But he was far from happy. He was feeling bad for not sharing his son’s enthusiasm and the guilt was eating him on top of his worries for his son and his upcoming first day at the kindergarten. He wanted to call his husband, who would definitely make him see the logic, as always, but the man was busy with work, so, he calmed himself with his husband’s comforting words, spoken last night after his freakout session, _“Don’t worry, Baek. He will be fine. He will have everyone wrapped around his chubby finger in a second. That is our Soo’s charm, no one sees him coming.”_

His husband was right. No one saw their Soo coming. A single blinking of those long eyelashes, those wide big brown orbs paired with the one-of-a-kind heart shaped smile and you bet, you’d lay your life down for him.

Both of them, him and his husband, agreed on one thing. They did one thing right, they made Soo. They made an angel.

The journey was not easy though. After trying and waiting for two years into their marriage, buckets of tears and numerous fights later, the news of his pregnancy came as their salvation. When asked if they would want to know their child’s sex, both of them decided they wanted it to be a surprise. And surprise, it was. When he held their son cautiously in his arms for the first time, so so afraid of hurting his still fragile body, he knew he would take nothing back. He would do it all again just like this. His husband’s silent sobbing reflected his thoughts.

To think that they had decided to give up on their marriage, on each other, was a ridiculous notion now.

Who would have thought that a round of angry break-up sex would seal the deal and bless them with the sweetest baby boy? Not him!

And definitely not his tall, idiotic husband, if his fainting was something to go by. Park Chanyeol was just intimidating from outside but inside he was one ooey-gooey mass of love and their son took that to indescribable levels.

Baekhyun still remembers the neurotic personality he had to threaten out of his husband during pregnancy. He would have strangled the taller if he didn’t love him.

He almost left for his parents’ for the rest of the pregnancy, when his idiot promised to tone it down, which he was thankful for. Because no way in hell was he equipped or sane enough to handle two babies at once.

But the pregnancy was nothing compared to the actual delivery. Baby Soo’s arrival was as happening as it could be with a panicking daddy accompanied by a screaming-bloody-murder-papa. By the time Baek was called in for surgery, Chanyeol’s arms were adorned with scratches, his clothes and hair in disarray and the whole hospital was up in arms, praying for the baby to just come out and to take them out of the loud misery.

Amidst all this chaos, on a pleasant winter afternoon, Park-Byun Kyungsoo was born at exactly 14:59 pm making the couple fall in love with him instantly.

Baekhyun was shaken out of his trip down the memory lane by tiny hands squishing his cheeks and a whiny five-year old, “Papa! We late. Let’s go!”

Baekhyun just shook his head.

_It was going to be fine. His baby was going to be fine. How bad could a Kindergarten be? Right?_

With that he pocketed his cellphone, picked up his keys and went to open the door for his impatient toddler.

He couldn’t wait for 3 pm to come around quicker.

*********

“Do you have your glasses, baby?”

“Yes, Papa.”

“And Mr.Bear?”

“Yes.”

“The monday handkerchief?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Extra pair of clothes?”

“mmmm...”

“What about the box of your favourite cookies?”

“......”

Baekhyun was going through one of the most intense interrogations of his life. With a toddler. Who got tired of it after the first two questions.

He looked at his son in the rear view mirror, strapped securely in his baby car seat. Kyungsoo was busy humming a song his daddy had taught him some days ago while they were moving their stuff. Soo couldn’t remember the words Chanyeol sang but he picked up the melody perfectly.

“Soo?” He tried again. What if they had forgotten anything and his baby needed it later? He won’t be there. And his husband won’t be either. No one knew Kyungsoo like they did. The thought of his baby, alarmed and crying, didn’t help his anxiety.

But baby Soo’s squeal of “Papaaa! Look!” ended the questioning. A waving balloon had grabbed the toddler’s attention effectively distracting him from his papa.

Baekhyun took a deep breath and exhaled in a sigh. _It was going to be fine._ He repeated the mantra his husband has given him.

They reached the school in no time.

“SHEEP TAILS” the board said.

Baekhyun’s heart thumped inside his chest with renewed vigour. The worries resurfaced.

What if he falls and gets injured? What if he gets bullied for his small size? His baby was small for a five year old. What if he is isolated? Kids could be mean these days. What if he had a fight? What if this? What if that?

He was pulled out of his never-ending what ifs, yet again, by his baby Soo.

“Papa, Mistah Xing waiting, see!”

Ah. Yes. Zhang Yixing. He was going to be Soo’s teacher.

When they were looking for a nice school, someone suggested Sheep Tails. When they contacted on such a short notice, Yixing was kind enough to give them a tour of the school and talk them through everything needed and answered all their questions. The man had a patience of a saint.

It was a bonus that both Yixing and Kyungsoo took an immediate liking to each other. He had to admit Zhang Yixing was good with kids. His calm and kind aura made him one of the favourite people in Kyungsoo’s books in their first meeting itself.

And apparently the man kept his promises too. Because today he was waiting for Soo at the gates, just like what he had told baby Soo he would the day they visited the school for the tour.

He looked at the man who was waving at them with exaggerated gestures and an involuntary smile surfaced on his face. Kyungsoo was going to be in good hands.

He chuckled and alighted the car and shut the door. He moved towards Kyungsoo’s door and saw him just as excited, jumping and waving back to his new teacher. He laughed. At least someone was happy about starting their kindergarten.

Baekhyun opened the door, unstrapped Kyungsoo from his seat and was immediately bombarded with questions.

“Can I go? Can I go to Mistah Xing now? Can I? Can I please?”

Baekhyun just nodded his head. The affirmation made the toddler scram and wiggle out and off the car and towards the waiting man. Baekhyun on the other hand, took his time and grabbed the schoolbag and basket while checking the car floor for any dropped items. When he was sure he had everything he needed, he closed the door and turned around.

Kids were coming with their parents. It was almost time after all. They reached on time so that was good. Thank god he didn’t make his baby late on his first day. Kyungsoo would never have let him live that down.

He smiled as he saw his baby hanging onto Yixing’s legs and telling him something animatedly. The man nodded to whatever the five year old was saying and at the same time nodded and smiled at other parents and kids. It was clear that the man was well liked and respected amongst the people. He felt somewhat relieved at that.

“You liked this, Mistah Xing? Soo pick it.” He heard Kyungsoo ask as he saw him pinch the front of his penguin onesie.

“He insisted on that. I hope it is okay for a first day wear.” Baekhyun explained further.

Yixing nodded again, this time faster. “Of course, of course.” Then he patted Kyungsoo’s top of the head and said, “You made a good choice, Soo.” The compliment made Soo beam. Baekhyun felt proud for some reason.

“I got him everything he’ll need for the day and some extras if needed. But if there is a problem please contact me as soon as possible, Mr. Zhang.” Baekhyun’s voice sounded fragile and the man picked it up instantly.

“I told you to call me Yixing, didn’t I? And don’t worry Kyungsoo is in safe hands. I’ve been doing this for years, you know? Give me credit please, Baekhyun.” 

The words made Baekhyun nod his head. He was right. The man had been doing his job for years. Kyungsoo will be okay.

“Soo, why don’t you say goodbye to your papa now?”

_Huh. So soon?_

He looked around and saw that the parking lot was already empty. He didn’t even notice.

Kyungsoo finally let Yixing’s legs go and turned towards his papa. Baekhyun dropped down on his knees and straightened the collar, the onesie didn’t have. He removed some imaginary lint from Soo’s shoulder and combed his hair back.

_I will not cry in front of my baby._

“Don’t get in trouble okay, baby?” A nod from baby Soo.

“You remember my number?” Nod. “And daddy’s?” Two nods. His baby was so smart. He knew his ABCDs and 123s well.

“Good good. I’ll be waiting right here, okay?” Baekhyun successfully looped the small bag through Kyungsoo’s shoulder and rested it on his back. “See this.” He motioned towards his wristwatch. “When these two hands reach three and the bell rings, I’ll be waiting right here, okay?”

“Yes, papa.” He hugged Kyungsoo and breathed in the baby powder scent. Kyungsoo sensing his papa’s mood gave a kiss on his cheek. Baekhyun smiled.

“He will do great, Baekhyun. Don’t worry.” With Yixing’s parting words and a wave from both, his baby was off, waddling, on his own adventure.

*********

Baekhyun was busy wiping his tears when he heard a car stop behind him. He turned and saw a tiny person getting off the car, quickly, and moving to open another door.

“Your appa Hunnie is ridiculous sometimes, Nini.”

“We late, appa. We laaate!” Baekhyun heard a whiny voice.

“I know, Nini. I know. Here.” He saw as the man finally managed to get the boy out of his seat and placed him gently on the parking lot floor. When he saw what the little boy was wearing, he thanked the heavens for small mercies; at least his Soo wasn’t the only one with unconventional tastes in clothes.

The kid started hopping on his tiptoes. “Fastew, appa!”

“Here you go.” The man helped the toddler to secure his small backpack, and then leaned down to kiss his cheeks. “Tell Uncle Yixing I said hi, okay?” The kid nodded and returned the kisses before running past him, as fast as his tiny feet allowed him, making his bear tail sway from left to right as his butt moved, unknowingly a smile surfaced on Baekhyun’s face.

When Baekhyun thought the spectacle was over, he heard the man groan and curse under his breath.

“Goddmanit.”

“Nini, you forgot your water bottle.” He saw as the man zoomed past him and to the doors. “Don’t do anything I won’t do, okay?” The man kissed the boy again.

As the man was returning to his car that’s when he noticed Baekhyun and stopped in front of him. He fished something out of his pocket and smiled kindly before offering it to Baekhyun. “Here.”

Baekhyun took the offered tissue and dabbed his cheeks. “Thank you.”

“No worries. I always have some spare. You never know when kids might need cleaning. First day?” The man asked.

Baekhyun nodded, “First time too.”

“Oof. That’s rough. I remember my first child and his first day. Dae was fine but my husband and I weren’t.” He chuckled. “But don’t worry Xing is amazing with kids.”

Baekhyun smiled.

“Oh by the way, I am Junmyeon.”

“Baekhyun.”

They shook hands and went their own way. Not expecting upcoming turn of events their offsprings will put them into in near future.

*********

Baby Kyungsoo was very busy doodling in his colouring book. He had just coloured the iceberg bright red, because he can, when he was startled by an excited voice, the red colour went out of the iceberg’s outline and baby Soo’s eyes teared up behind his spectacles.

“BEAW!”

As if that wasn’t enough, the attacker went directly for the brown ear that was peeking through his small penguin backpack. Baby Soo was a kind and a gentle soul but going for Mr.Bear was a bad move. He immediately dropped the red sketchpen from his hand and with the reflexes of a ninja picked his backpack and clutched to his chest.

“Mine”, was all he said.

“Whoaaaaa!” The exclamation said it all, baby Soo had a new admirer.

*********

Teacher Yixing saw puppy love bloom, he chuckled when he heard Kyungsoo gasp.

“You bear too?”

“I am Nini.”

“Nini bear?!”

Apparently the awestruck admiration was not one-sided and his nephew was very smooth.

And that was how it started, from the first day itself, Soo, Nini and Mr.Bear became inseparable.

*********

Baekhyun was early. Did half an hour count as early or just being prepared? He told himself it was the latter and he was not at all paranoid. His countdown reached to last 2 seconds when he heard the bell ring. He took a breath and quickly moved out of the car and stood exactly where he told his baby he would.

The doors opened and a swarm of tiny people ran out searching for their respective parents, guardians and caretakers. Baekhyun bit his bottom lip as his droopy eyes looked for his baby’s black haired noggin amongst plenty others. The crowd thinned down to just a couple of kids but Baekhyun didn’t see baby Soo anywhere.

His panic barely raised its head when he saw his baby Soo coming through the doors, hands intertwined with another kid. They giggled and swung their hands around. He moved forwards as he saw his baby’s friend almost topple over under the combined weight of his and Soo’s schoolbags.

“Hey there.” He kneeled on his knees, ready for his hug. He needed to smell his baby’s scent again. It had been too long.

“Papa!” His heart almost burst out of his chest when he heard the familiar squeal and the next moment he had the familiar baby powder smell surrounding him. He inhaled deeply. This was home. Both his babies, the tiny one and the giant one, were his home.

Today had been hard for him but Soo was okay and he survived so it will be okay in the future too. He felt the tiny body squirm in his embrace and he planted a loud kiss on Kyungsoo’s cheek before letting go.

He noticed his baby still clutching his friend’s hand and his left eyebrow rose of its own will. He smiled and brushed Soo’s hair.

“Why don’t you introduce your new friend, baby?”

“Papa, this is Nini Bear.” Soo pushed Nini forward and Baekhyun realised he really liked this kid. His baby had a new friend. His first ever friend. He was so proud.

“Hello, Nini.” He leaned and placed a kiss on the tanned boy’s cheek. He laughed as he saw Nini’s cheeks blush, he ruffled the soft hair in return, “Thank you for taking care of our Soo, Nini.”

“You’re welcome, Mister.” He cooed as the small boy bowed almost dumping down the weight he was carrying. He immediately relieved the boy of Soo’s bag and looked around, there was no adult in the parking lot.

“Are your parents late, Nini?”

‘No, Papa, he going home with Mistah Xing, right Nini?” The said boy nodded his head to the Soo’s question.

“Oh.” That was all the response he could manage before the two toddlers got busy saying their goodbyes.

“Nini, come tomorrow?”

“Bye, Soo. Bye, Mr. Bear.” Nini said as he patted Soo’s head first then Mr. Bear’s. Then they hugged and Baekhyun would have taken photos if he hadn’t left his phone in the car. Next time, he promised himself. His husband needed to see this. He was sure Chanyeol would bawl like the baby he was.

Nini running back towards the school bought a sense of déjà vu for Baekhyun. He saw the familiar tail moving in familiar motion. What are the chances huh?

“You know, Soo, I saw Nini today.” He started as they walked towards the car. He had Soo’s full attention as he picked him and buckled him up in the car seat, he continued, “I saw his appa too. They were late to the school today.”

A gasp from baby Soo. “You did? He was?”

He settled Soo’s stuff beside him and nodded. “I am closing the door, baby, mind your hands please.”

“Yes, Papa.”

He gently closed the door and opened his to get in the driving seat. “Ready to go home, Soo?” When he saw Kyungsoo nod, he eased the car out of the parking lot, “Now, tell me how was your first day?”

Baekhyun wasn’t even surprised to hear his son’s account of his first day, which mostly included Nini this and Nini that. They made sand castles together in their playing time and played blocks and Nini taught him how to draw a penguin, which Soo wanted to show right then but his Papa managed to convince him to wait till they reached home, which didn’t take much time due to less traffic and Soo’s entertaining stories.

*********

Baekhyun was contemplating on the acceptable level of goriness of the scene he was currently working on when he heard the click of lock opening. Chanyeol was home.

Soo must have heard it too because he heard his baby stop a very important lecture Mr.Bear was getting on safety regulations, it seemed that the bear had crashed his truck on the nearest wall in turn injuring a stray dinosaur, and scurry towards the main door.

He shook his head. Soo was a daddy’s boy through and through.

Next he heard was loud squeals, lots of giggles, couple of roars and multiple shouts of “stop, Daddy, stop!”. Chanyeol was blowing raspberries on Soo’s belly again. He basked in the noise that the house was suddenly filled with. Today had been a revelation for him. He was so used to both of his babies being with him that he was afraid that the silent house would gobble him alive.

He looked up from his laptop screen as he saw them appear from the main corridor, Soo on Chanyeol’s shoulders clutching his hair tightly and giggling, his face lit up with a wide smile.

“Hey baby, how was your day?” His husband asked as he leaned down and pecked his lips. Again. And again. Until Soo whined and ewwwwd then demanded for his quota of kisses, which they generously supplied.

“It was so....quiet.” He answered thinking back on his day, “But I got three chapters in so that’s something I guess.”

“Awwww, Baek.” Chanyeol leaned in for a soothing kiss again as he maintained his grip on a dangling upside down Kyungsoo. “How about I go freshen up and we unwind with our pizza night? How does that sound, huh?”

Baek nodded. “It sounds perfect.”

“YAYYYYY PIZZA!” Soo’s muffled voice voiced its consent.

And perfect it was, with three of them (and, of course, Nini in spirit, because Soo couldn’t stop talking about his new friend).

“So, who is this Nini kid?” Chanyeol asked as they settled in a comfortable position for the night, Soo sleeping on his chest and Baek cuddling his side.

“Oh Chan, he is the sweetest kid I am telling you. He carried Soo’s bag for him. Can you believe that? And they were so cute when they parted. I almost cried seeing our Soo so happy. He was so happy, Chan.” Baekhyun gushed. He had a good feeling about this kid.

“Well, I’ll have to approve of this Nini first.” The overprotective side of his husband jumped out. He rolled his eyes.

“Shut up, you big baby.”

Then it was lights off and the family of three went to dreamland.

*********

The days passed by like this, Park-Byun household was on a fixed schedule: wake up, get breakfast, then go their own ways; Chanyeol to his work, Soo to learn something, Baekhyun to burn his braincells. Then come back home and spend some family time together.

The weekends were different though, they were lazy, fun and tiring. In their recent one they had been to an amusement park and by the end of the day Soo was so tired he had refused to step another foot forward and had drew a pillow on the pavement and went to sleep. Chanyeol had taken a picture and decided it would go on their holiday card as a bonus. His baby Soo was very smart and his daddy was very proud of him.

But some days were good days and some were bad. Today was the latter.

He heard his husband scurrying around bumping here and there, Baek was late for his meeting with his editor.

“Chan, I can’t wait anymore I have to leave. You can handle this, right?”

He had replied with an, “Of course, I can”, not knowing how wrong he would be.

The day started with Soo waking up all grumpy and in a sour mood. Chanyeol had somehow coaxed his baby into getting ready for the school. Do not ask how many gods he prayed to and they were finally off after finding Soo’s other shoe which was in the washing machine. Don’t ask him how it got there either.

“But Daddy don’t know where school!” Securely buckled up Kyungsoo had whined as he eased out of the driveway.

“Daddy has GPS, baby, don’t worry.” Soo’s daddy has tried to comfort him, he had technology on his side after all, which had failed him today of all days.

When they reached the kindergarten, Soo was impatient and Chanyeol just wanted a nap.

“Daddy made Soo late.” His baby pouted, hands folded on his chest, as they pulled in the parking lot of Sheep Tails.

“I am sorry, baby.” He said as he freed Soo from the safety belts and helped him down the car.

“Nini! Daddy, look, Nini.” Of course of course, this Nini would turn Soo’s mood around. He shut the door as he turned around and looked at his baby hugging someone small. Three people were looking at them with smiles on their faces. He recognized Yixing and he assumed the other two were Nini’s parents. Baek had told him enough about them that it was easy to identify them.

“Hello, Chanyeol.” Yixing’s greeting was smiles and dimples. He was a good man. The tallest Park-Byun had liked him when they had first met.

“Oh hello, Mr. Zhang. Sorry we are late.”

“Please call me Yixing and you are not that late. Bad day?”

Chanyeol sighed, “Soo wanted to zip up his own jacket today and I trusted my GPS too much.”

“Ahhh.” Yixing nodded in understanding. It seemed like the teacher was familiar with the tinies’ ways. “Oh yes, let me introduce you. This is Junmyeon and Sehun.” He said pointing to the smaller man first, then the taller one.

“I’ve heard a lot about you two from Baek and Soo. And of course, Nini. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Junmyeon laughed. “Trust me our Nini won’t stop talking about Soo either. Yesterday’s visit to his grandparents was filled with stories about Soo this and Soo that.”

All of the adults looked at the toddlers who were busy whispering something and giggling. Chanyeol hmmphed.

“Nini, this my daddy. He tall tall taller than a building.” Soo dragged him towards the other kid. He chuckled as the two toddlers looked at him in wonder, their heads titled upwards.

“Juz like my Hunnie appa.” Nini whispered.

“Just like your Hunnie appa.” He laughed and ruffled Nini’s hair as he kneeled in front of the kids, “Hello, Nini. Nice to meet you.” He shook a small tanned hand, gently, in his bigger one.

Then he turned his attention towards his child. “Soo, c’mon, give daddy a kiss before you go.” He smiled wide as he got three, one each on a cheek and one on the forehead.

“Okay kids. Let’s go. It’s time.” Yixing’s voice made the kids scamper away after taking their stuff from the adults. “I’ll leave you guys to talk. Sehun take care of my Junnie, will you? It looks like he lost weight.”

Sehun scoffed. “If he listened to me, where would we be, Yixing?” That made Yixing just shook his head and hugged Junmyeon.

“Chanyeol, I’ll see you at 3. Yes?” Yixing’s query made Chanyeol scratch the back of his head. He didn’t know if Baek would be back by then.

“Yes. I’ll pick Soo up on time. Three o’clock, sharp.” With that the three parents made their way to their respective vehicles.

“You and Yixing are related?” He asked Sehun, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“Oh no. Not me. I just got him as dowry. He is Jun’s best friend.” Chanyeol looked in amusement as he saw Junmyeon swat Sehun’s hand and glare at his husband.

When they reached their cars they shook hands again. “We will meet soon hopefully. Baek and I were talking some days ago about thinking of setting up a playdate for Nini and Soo. It would be fun to spend some time together.”

Chanyeol was intrigued. “Of course. That would be good for the kids. Soo was grumbling about school time not being enough for Nini and him.”

The adults promised to set up something for the two families and went their own way.

*********

The Park-Byuns and Ohs spending time together became a frequent occurrence from then on.

Soo and Nini became a formidable pair and were constantly watched after that one time when they literally buttered Vivi, Oh’s family dog, from snoot to tail. It was funny and the adults lost it but the kids’ playtime was restricted for a weekend. Sehun was not happy with Vivi’s buttery state. It took them multiple washes to get poor Vivi even marginally clean.

Baekhyun and Junmyeon had hit it off the moment they met but it took some time for Chanyeol and Sehun to get it going. But once their frequencies matched, Junmyeon and Baekhyun were taking care of four children instead of the two actual ones. But Oh’s first child, Jongdae, was an exception. That kid was an angel and Baekhyun couldn’t understand how he survived in the Oh household.

*****

Today was one of the weekends where they planned to spend time at Oh’s.

Junmyeon and Baekhyun were discussing something inside while their other halves were outside with the kids. If the screaming was anything to go by they were having fun.

Junmyeon looked out the open window and saw four of them rolling around on the grass and rolled his eyes. “Sehun, you do know that there is dirt beneath that grass, right?”

Baekhyun cackled as he saw Sehun’s horrified expression mirrored by Soo and in a second, Soo was scooped up and they were off the grass and on the pavement while Chanyeol and Nini were still loitering on the grass unbothered.

*****

As the seasons changed, the two families became closer and the kids sleeping over at each other’s became a common episode.

At one of those pajama parties, Baekhyun found two tiny bear imposters in his kitchen. He heard them conspiring and called his husband over, “Psst, Chan. There are two bears raiding our fridge. What do we do, Chan? Do we feed them? Do we throw them out?”

Chanyeol hugged his husband from behind as he saw the sight and shook his head in exasperation. “That kid is not a good influence on our Soo I am telling you.”

“Yeah right.” A scoff. “We both know it must have been our offspring who came up with this and you are just jealous that now Nini hogs Soo’s attention.”

Chanyeol sighed. It was true. He was jealous of a five year old. His baby Soo had someone who was his age and his daddy was proud of it but miserable at the same time. Before Nini, Chanyeol was Soo’s go to person and now, he had to share his baby’s adoration with someone else. Soo was growing up and he didn’t like it. He didn’t like it one bit.

“He is growing up.”

Baek rubbed Chanyeol’s arm that was holding his midriff. “He is. But you’re still his favourite, Chan. That’ll never change.”

Chan kissed his husband’s temple and the couple stood in the corner watching Soo climb a higher shelf of the fridge. Nini was on the floor, hands outstretched, ready for anything.

_“What if Soo badoom?”_

_“Soo strong! But catch Soo if Soo fall, okay Nini Bear?”_

*****

But there were fights too and the first thing baby Soo would do was to seek out his daddy.

“Daddy, N-Nini s-said ... Hunnie appa taller than daddy!” Soo sobbed clutching his father.

Chanyeol could do nothing but scoff and sooth his baby. Sehun taller than him? Pfft....as if!

“Baby, daddy is the tallest, okay?” When he had Soo’s attention he whispered, “But let’s not tell Nini that okay? Nini will feel bad. You don’t want that, do you?”

Soo hiccupped and nodded his head. Chanyeol rubbed his wet cheeks.

*****

If there was a problem, baby Soo was sure his daddy could and would solve it. His daddy was his superhero. That never changed.

“Something happened to my toy, daddy. It’s not making sounds anymore!”

This issue Chanyeol would not solve no matter what because he was the culprit for it in the first place! Even superheroes value their sanity.

The annoying snoopy toy was a gift from one Oh Sehun. Chanyeol was going to get back at Sehun for this. The toy played one song. ONE! And finally the giant snapped after two days of continuous torture. He had had enough ‘Twinkle Twinkle Little Star’ to last him for a lifetime. So at first opportunity he got, Soo was sleeping, he removed the batteries from the snoopy.

“Look, daddy!” Soo shoved his beloved toy in his daddy’s hand. Baekhyun begged his husband silently. It was all on Chanyeol now. He inspected the toy this way and that.

“Soo, I think daddy needs to take it to the doctor tomorrow. Say, let’s go have some ice-cream.”

“Ice-cream? Cotton candy?”

“Sure.”

The snoopy was buried under multiple crates in the dusty attic, never to be seen again, by Baekhyun whilst his husband and child went on an impromptu ice-cream binge.

After some days, the couple gave Nini a colouring kit. They received a message from Sehun that night and they hoped Junmyeon washed his husband’s mouth after that much cursing.

*****

It was another one of pizza nights and the family (of tiny, petite and giant) was cuddling together on the makeshift nest of blankets. The silence was broken by baby Soo.

“Daddy, you give papa ring?”

“Huh.” Soo’s daddy was busy watching Zootopia so his papa rolled his eyes. It was like he was married to a child!

“Let your daddy watch the movie. You tell me. What ring, baby?” Baekhyun shifted so he could look at Kyungsoo’s face. The toddler was frowning.

“This ring, Papa.” Soo said as he tapped his papa’s wedding band.

“Ohhh... Yes, honey, daddy gave this to papa and papa gave daddy one too.”

“Why?”

“Because papa and daddy got married, baby.”

“You give ring when marry?”

“Yes, you do.”

Baby Soo was lost in his thoughts till sleep took him over.

*****

_“Nini Soo love love. Soo mawwy Nini, please?”_

_“Soo love Nini too. But Soo need a ring.”_

_“’kie.”_

*********

The Park-Byuns were having their dinner. The elders were talking about something that baby Soo didn’t understand but he still giggled at intervals. His parents humoured him from time to time. By the time the adult talk was finally out of the way and the parents turned their full attention towards their child, Soo had sauce all over his face and hands. And hair?

Baekhyun sighed. “Soo, how did you even get that into you hair?” He got up to clean up the mess while Chanyeol laughed at Soo’s antiques.

“You are going to drive your Papa crazy, Soo.” Baby Soo laughed along as his Papa cleaned him up with a wet towel.

“So, Mister Kyungsoo, what did you do today?” Baekhyun heard Kyungsoo telling his daddy about his day, he took one of Soo’s hands and wiped the fingers clean.

“Oooh oooh and Soo marry Nini bear...” Baekhyun just smiled and shook his head until his smile slipped off when he heard a sharp intake of breath, followed by a substantial clang.

His head whipped away from a squealing Soo towards the direction where his husband was sitting.

“W-What?” Chanyeol’s voice came out strangled and his eyes trembled. Baek made quick work of the cleaning and picked Soo off his highchair.

_Mayday, mayday. Houston, we have a problem! This was an emergency. Lockdown. They were on a lockdown._

“Daddy, show you Soo ring? It pretty pretty.” Baekhyun wanted to facepalm. His son’s timing was bad bad. No matter how pretty that ring was.

“Oh baby, you are already done. Why don’t you go teach Mr.Bear some of the spellings you learnt today, huh? Mr.Bear is awful at spellings isn’t he?”

He saw baby Soo nod his head vigorously. He squirmed in his Papa’s arms so Baekhyun let him go.

“Daddy, Soo show ring later, okie?”

_Good lord._ Chanyeol was so so close to exploding he could feel it in his fingertips so he ushered Soo towards the living room.

_One baby managed, one to go._

“Chan?” He moved slowly towards his husband who was looking at him like his world just ended. He wanted to coo but now was really not the time!

“What did h-he say just now?”

“Chan, they are kids. It’s nothing.”

“Baek, did my baby just say he got m-married?” Baekhyun was trying his hardest not to laugh. He didn’t know why his husband’s distress was funny to him but it was. He knew this would happen and he was ready for it.

_Aaaaand cue the....tears._

“Baek, he is just five. FIVE!” Big raindrops started to fall from two petal-shaped orbs and Baekhyun hurried forward and engulfed his still sitting husband.

“Oh, Chan. They are kids.” He repeated himself. “It’s not that serious, babe.”

“Not serious? NOT SERIOUS?” Chanyeol brushed Baekhyun’s hands off him and pulled out his phone. “This Oh family is driving me insane. You just wait.”

Baekhyun chuckled at that and started cleaning up their plates. This was going to be fun.

*****

Chanyeol will rip Sehun apart. He just knew that brat had to do something with this.

“Hello, Oh?”

“This is Oh residence, yes, but I am a Kim right now.”

Chanyeol recognised Junmyeon’s soft voice and his tone immediately mellowed down. “Oh, Junmyeon, hello. Is the brat there?”

He heard some shuffling on the other side then a sigh. “I have three brats in this household. Which one do you want to talk to?” Chanyeol heard Baek laugh and in return he glared at him. He wanted to punch something.

“Chan, the old brat, the middle one and the youngest one. Which one do you want now?” That’s when Chanyeol decided that his child was never going to marry in the Oh family. They were crazy. But he would not misplace his anger on Jun.

“The old one.”

“Wait a minute. DAE! Chanyeol samchun wants to talk to you.”

“WAIT WHAT?? No. No. Junmyeon, I want to talk to Sehun not Jongdae.” He ignored Baek’s snickering, his patience was running thin.

“Then you should have chosen the youngest brat, Chanyeol!” Junmyeon’s irked voice sent Baekhyun rolling on the ground. Chanyeol turned his back on his husband. He didn’t know a Byun Baekhyun anymore.

He took a deep breath. “Well, where is he?” He said impatiently, he wouldn’t be able to hold himself any longer.

“He is in time out corner with the middle brat.” Crazy! Crazy this family was crazy. His Soo will never see any of them again.

“Get him on the phone. Now.” He gritted every word through his clenched teeth.

“Oh please, Chanyeol, do not get your panties in a twist. SEHUN!” Chanyeol spluttered. What was even happening right now? He heard Sehun’s voice asking who it was and then there was some more shuffling.

“Park.” Sehun’s voice filtered through the speakers clearly and filled the Park-Byun kitchen beside Baekyhun’s muted laughter. The taller looked at the living room and saw Soo sitting on his chair with a book and Mr.Bear so he gave himself permission to curse.

“What the fuck did you do, Sehun? I know you have something to do with THIS.” Emphasis on ‘this’. Chanyeol would never speak the m-word and his baby Soo’s name in one sentence again.

“What? The marriage? Yeah. I blessed it.” Sehun’s nonchalant approach towards the issue pushed Chanyeol over the edge. Oh Sehun was dead. Oh Sehun will not see another day. He was going to break Oh Sehun’s jaw.

He was whispering curses on the phone to the other taller man, who was laughing on the other end, when he felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down and immediately stopped himself. Soo was looking at him with his big doe eyes. Ah, Chanyeol was such a sucker for them.

“Soo, what happened, baby?” The change in his voice was instantaneous. He saw Kyungsoo stretch out his hand towards him and at first he didn’t notice it because it was so tiny and so.... not anything worth noticing. But then he saw it and his vision went red.

He fake smiled and patted his Soo’s head then he signalled his husband, who was still smiling, to take their child away. His husband shook his head and carried Soo away.

“The fuck, Sehun! DID. YOU. GIVE. MY. SON. A. DONUT. RING?” The intensity of Chanyeol’s whispers increased with every word he pulled out of his throat. He was beyond offended.

Another offended voice came through the speakers, “HEY! Nini and I stood in line for two hours for that ring, okay?”

“Oh Sehun! Is that where you took Nini instead of letting him take his nap?” Junmyeon’s voice was sharper and Chanyeol flinched. He had never heard the small man sound like this before.

“Honnnney, Nini wanted to go.’ Sehun’s whining was music to Chanyeol’s ears. He scoffed. He would give away his latest gadget just to take a look at Sehun’s face right now. He decided to fuel the fore some more.

“My precious son deserves better than that cheap donut ring, Oh.” He whispered darkly into the phone.

“That was not cheap, Park. I had to buy fifty chocolate filled donuts for that, okay? And my son does not earn right now if you didn’t notice.”

Before Chanyeol could respond to that, Junmyeon beat him to it. “Is that why we have five boxes of half eaten donuts scattered around my kitchen, OH SEHUN?” This time he sounded shriller and Chanyeol had to cover the speaker with his hands. Damn, that man was scary.

He heard Sehun sputter from miles away and he butted in before the other could speak. “Your son better get my Soo a ring his worth when he starts earning or you are dead, Oh.”

He heard Sehun scoff, “Oh... he will. I am just glad my son-in-law tends to be more of a Byun than a Park.”

“UGH SHUT UP, OH.” He screamed at Sehun for silence and hung up on him, himself. He slid the phone away from him and pulled at his hair in frustration.

“Your son better get my Soo a ring his worth when he starts earning or you are dead, Oh.” He heard his husband mimicking his words. “I thought you were against this, Chan?”

Chanyeol slowly turned towards the smaller and removed his hands from his hair. He drooped his shoulders. “I don’t know what happened!” He whispered and he felt his tears brimming with unshed frustrating tears. Next moment, he felt arms around him again and moulded himself into Baekyun’s embrace.

“You big baby.” He felt Baekhyun smoothing his messed up hair as he rained some of his frustration on his husband’s t-shirt.

“I want chocolate filled donuts.” He whispered and Baekhyun’s resulting chuckle reverberated through him.

“We don’t have that but how about a cup of hot chocolate for now, hmmm?”

“With big marshmallows?”

“Yes. With big marshmallows.”

Chanyeol huffed. Why was his life so difficult? “I’ll make it work.”

*********

From then on, two tiny people had one tall chaperon following them everywhere. Wherever baby Soo and Nini went, Chanyeol’s eyes followed. He would be damned if he let his darling anywhere near Nini.

If they had a movie night, Soo’s daddy would automatically find a way to crawl between the two toddlers. Whenever Nini would be over or vice versa, he insisted on playing with the kids, making his husband feel neglected. In the school, on the outings, at home, on playdates, every time baby Soo mentioned his “husband” Nini, his daddy would clench his teeth and pray to the heavens for patience.

“He still on his bodyguard duty?” Junmyeon asked Baekhyun as they watched Chanyeol pull Soo away from Nini for the third time in the past twenty minutes.

“He has gone mad, Baek. I am telling you, your husband has lost his marbles.” Sehun’s voice quipped behind them, distracting smaller men from the hilarious scene in front of them.

Saying that earned Sehun a swat on his arm by Jun. Baekhyun just laughed. “He will come around. After yesterday’s toy race, his resolve is a bit shaken.”

“What toy race? And why didn’t I know about it?” Sehun moved towards his husband, hugging him from behind. “Tell me more.” Baekhyun gave him a look that said he knew exactly what Sehun was up to but decided to tell anyway.

“Chanyeol challenged Nini for the toy race and lost to Nini’s truck. It was a mess.”

Sehun’s chortles shook him and Jun both. “That’s my boy. Honey, we have to get him more toys. I wish I was there to watch.”

“Trust me, the aftermath was something you don’t want to be a part of.” Baekhyun replied as he remembered Chanyeol’s tantrum when he saw that he lost to his rival. He sulked the whole time he saw the kids doing their reading session.

*****

Park-Byuns were having dinner, with an additional plate set up for Nini. Chanyeol and Nini on one side. Baekhyun and Soo on the other side, opposite from them. The sitting arrangement was decided by none other than Chanyeol himself.

He was already tired of seeing Soo taking his ring around anywhere he went. He wanted to cry every single time he looked at it. His precious baby deserved gold and diamonds and here he was walking around with a plastic donut ring.

The dinner was going smoothly. He placed some peas on Nini’s plate when Baek asked him to pass salt from his side of the table which he did.

“Honey, pass the rice, please.” Soo, voice broke through the sounds of utensils.

“Hewe you go, Soo.” Nini reached as far as he could to push the bowl towards his Soo.

The adults looked at each other and Baekhyun couldn’t contain his laughter. Chanyeol could do nothing but glare at his husband as well as the two toddlers who were decreasing his life span by the minute.

*****

When Chanyeol heard the teal armchair sigh for the third time in the matter of few minutes, he stopped his work and decided to investigate. He walked and saw Soo sitting cross legged on the chair, elbows on his thighs, palms cupping his cheeks. He noticed that Mr.Bear was abandoned. Something really serious was going on.

“Hey, Soo, what’s up?” He asked as sat cross legged beside Soo on the floor, mirroring his stance. He heard another sigh but didn’t ask again. Soo will speak when he was ready.

“Daddy?” He was ready.

“Hmmm?”

“Angry bad?” Chanyeol was father of a toddler he understood exactly what Soo was saying.

“You got mad at someone?” He looked at Soo who was still looking at the fireplace.

“No me. Nini.” Chanyeol heard that name and his hackles raised. That kid was out of his family tree as of this moment.

“Nini got mad at you?” Chanyeol’s eyebrows met his bangs that were falling on his forehead. The question made Soo sigh again.

“No, Daddy. At Yoonie.”

Oh, this was a new name. Chanyeol needed to keep up with his son. Instead of asking who that was and irritating the five year old more, he opted for, “What did Yoonie do, baby?”

This time Soo turned so that he was facing towards his daddy. “Yoonie won’t give Soo’s color book back!” Chanyeol nodded in sympathy, understanding the situation. This Yoonie kid was being mean.

“And then Nini got mad at him?”

Soo leaned forward and Chanyeol copied him, bringing their heads closer. “Yes. But Nini bear say bad word.”

Soo’s scandalized whisper was duplicated by his daddy. “Nooo. What did Nini say?”

“Nini said...he said...” Soo tried to remember the words that Jongdae said were bad words. “Squished pancake.”

Chanyeol was definitely taken aback. This was definitely not what he expected. “And?”

“And cr-cr-crubble cookie.” Ooooooh that was a new one. Chanyeol was impressed. Crumbled cookie. He had to agree the kid was creative.

“And mashed potato.” Wow. Nini was perfect for the position of his son-in-law. Wait...what was he even thinking? Chanyeol shook his head to clear his unacceptable thoughts.

“Soo, how do you know they are bad words?”

“Dae hyung scold Nini. Say punishment.” Chanyeol rubbed his chin with his index finger. That Jongdae was the only sane person in that family. Lord bless him.

“Baby, Jongdae is right. We don’t use those words, okay?” He tried to pacify his innocent child’s turmoil over something that was not offensive in the first place.

“B-but Nini get punishment?” Chanyeol saw baby Soo’s lips turn downward and spoke hastily to prevent tears.

“No, baby, Nini did it for the first time so he won’t get punished. But tell him not to do it again, okay?” When Chanyeol saw Soo nodding he added in a firm voice, “You do not use it either, Soo.” A nod from the baby satisfied the father. Maybe that Nini kid was not that bad. He protected Soo from bullies. Maybe... maybe he will think of adopting him.

Next time, to show his gratitude, he might or might not have pumped Nini full of sugar before sending him home. The baby got to eat treats and Sehun had a hyperactive five year old on his hands. Two targets with one arrow. He also might or might not have been reprimanded for doing the same to Soo by his husband. But it was worth it.

*********

It’s not like Chanyeol had any problem with Nini. No no. He adored the boy to bits. He had manners, he protected his baby Soo, he was kind, he was funny too if Soo’s giggling was anything to go by. His problem was that he now had to share Soo with someone who understood him better than Chanyeol or Baekhyun ever could. Being a toddler was beyond adults’ reach apparently.

One day baby Soo’s whole universe revolved around his daddy and papa and before they could understand, the old parents were dethroned by a toddler who entered Soo’s life mere months ago. Baekhyun rolled with the hit. Chanyeol resisted. He still was. But all of that changed one day.

They were gathered at the Oh’s this time. Adults talking about their stuff and slowly and gradually taking down the impressive cheese-board while the kids played around.

Jongdae had his friend over so he was busy playing video games in his room. Soo and Nini were running around the foyer, their squeals assured the parents that they were fine. Silence was never good when it came to kids.

Chanyeol was relaxed today. He was getting used to ignoring the m-word regarding his baby. The toddlers were still inseparable but there was less chaperoning from his part now.

He heard someone shuffle behind him but he didn’t turn back. He was sure if the kids had been doing anything worrying, Jun and Sehun could see them from across the table. He was in the middle of scooping up some melted brie and honey on his cracker, when someone tugged his pants.

He looked down and saw Nini standing there, his lips pouting and his hands still clutching the taller’s pants tightly. He straight away dropped his loaded cracker and turned his full attention towards the five year old. He looked around for Soo and saw him peeking from behind the doors. When their eyes met Soo ducked away, behind the doors again.

What was going on? What did they do now?

He just focused his perplexed gaze on the small person in front of him. “Yes, Nini?” He asked, hesitantly. His confusion increased by remarkable levels when he saw the five year old get on his knees in front of him.

“What are you doing, Nini?”

“Daddy, I, Nini– sowwy sowwy. Suw, Nini love Soo. Nini mawwy Soo?” Then he saw the baby bear tilt his head sideways, his lips still pouting. It was endearing but it wasn’t what made Chanyeol’s eyes fill up with tears. Neither was it the cursed question. No. it was that one word. That one word pulled at his heartstrings. He blinked the water out of his eyes.

He wasn’t even against the idea anymore. So why not?

“Y-Yes.” Before he could get embarrassed at his stuttering, the ball of adorableness flew at him and hugged his legs, his smile blinding Chanyeol and bringing out a smile on his face. Then the little guy ran away from the adults screaming a victorious YAAAAAY.

He gulped and cleared his throat before turning back towards his abandoned cracker, pointedly ignoring the stares he could feel on himself.

He took a bite. He loved this fancy–shmancy stuff. “What?” He asked the other three, his mouth was busy chewing.

“It was the ‘Daddy’, wasn’t it?” Annoying Sehun was the first one to break the silence. He didn’t warrant that question with an answer. He heard a sound and he knew Junmyeon must have smacked Sehun.

“You soft big baby.” But his husband’s voice broke through his composure and his hugged the smaller close.

“He called me daddy, Baek.” He whispered, but everyone heard him. He knew and he waited for the brat to make a remark. Sehun didn’t disappoint.

“Just for your information, Soo has been calling me Appa Hunnie for months now.”

“WHAT?!?!” He looked at the smug smile on Sehun’s face and his face scrunched up in a pout. “SHUT UP, OH!” He threw a crouton at the brat’s head. Sehun ducked.

Park-Byun Baekhyun’s smile was so bright, it made his cheeks fuller and transformed his eyes into crescents. His husband was a baby. One of the two he had in his life. His babies were his home. He snuggled himself in Chanyeol’s side. He sighed when he felt the weight of a familiar arm around his shoulder, a familiar brush of lips on his temple and a familiar rumble of laughter in his ear. He heard Soo’s squeals from the hall and he closed his eyes. It was perfect.

*****

*********

Saying that Jongin was nervous was the understatement of the century. His heart was racing, his palms were damp and no amount of rubbing them on his pants was helping. He felt like he was going to get a heart attack and not in a good way.

He looked at his family. As always both sets of his parents were arguing about something. Jongdae hyung was busy on his phone and he was still sitting on his chair at dining table that was now empty. He had been so nervous he couldn’t gulp a single bite of any of his favourite dishes. He felt bad. Papa Byun had made everything for him but he couldn’t eat anything.

He’ll eat the leftovers tomorrow, he promised himself. The question was, will he stuff his mouth while crying or will he eat it with a smile that would blind people? Either way tears were going to be there.

He stood up on his shaky knees and walked towards Kyungsoo, who was standing nearby.

“S-Soo.” His voice sounded breathless to him so he took a deep breath and tried again.

“Soo, we need to talk.” The moment these words left his mouth Kyungsoo’s smile slipped off his face and the spark in his doe eyes diminished.

“Now?” The smaller asked in a soft voice. He nodded. And Soo sighed. His eyes became sadder and the corner of his lips turned down.

No no no. It wasn’t supposed to go this way. Did he make Soo mad? What was he supposed to do now? He couldn’t remember the speech he prepared for God’s sake. He clutched the object in his pocket tightly and remember what Dad had told him, “It’s going to be fine, Nini. He will love it.”

_He will love it. He will love it. He will love it._ He repeated in his head and when even that wasn’t enough to calm him down he said fuck it and kneeled in front of his soon-to-be-husband, should he accept the proposal of course.

The moment he kneeled down, the whole room was swept up with pin-drop silence. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, he could feel it in his veins. He gulped. The _thud thud thud_ of his heart didn’t decrease, in fact it did the opposite and he wondered if his body will be able to take this much blood pumped into its system.

He pulled his hand out from the pocket and promised himself he will persevere till he gets the answer and then he can die happily. He will not leave Soo hanging, who was looking at him like he was the whole world.

He stuttered out the first thing that came to his mind and it was definitely not the elaborate speech he had prepared for this very occasion.

“Nini loves Soo. Soo marry Nini?”

Dad would kill him later if he survived through this. And if somehow he survived through that, appa Hunnie will skin him alive.

His fingers held out the ring to show Soo and then his sweaty fingers fumbled to open it. The thing was tiny for his fingers. It was different when he was a kid but now the familiar ring wasn’t opening and he was close to shedding tears. His vision blurred and then suddenly he felt two steady hands holding his shaky ones. He would know those hands anywhere.

He rapidly blinked and as his vision cleared. Fingers that didn’t belong to him opened the circular shaped ring deftly. It was easier for Soo because his fingers were small, okay?

He cleared his throat and extended the actual ring that was nestled inside the object towards his best friend, his other half, his soulmate. His heartbeat became loud as his blood rushed in his ears as he waited for the smaller to do something. He just wanted to go cry in a corner somewhere, in peace. Was that too much to ask?

He saw Soo kneel in front of him. Then the smaller leaned forward and placed a kiss on his wrist that was extended towards him. Jongin’s hand shook and Kyungsoo gripped the recently pecked wrist in his much smaller palms, to stop the trembling, he presumed.

“I thought we were already married, Nini Bear.” And just like that fight left his body and it tipped forward. But he was sure Soo will catch him, which is exactly what happened when he felt arms enveloping him. He exhaled a shuddering breath.

“So, it’s a yes?”

“Of course it’s a yes dumbass. What else was I going to say?”

They were suddenly drowned in cheers. Jongin smiled and pulled away to put the actual ring on Kyungsoo’s finger. The fit was perfect. Then he started pecking Soo’s face with kisses making the smaller giggle. He loved that sound. He loved it.

“Yeah. Okay okay. Cut it out. We don’t want to see this.” As soon as they got up they were hugged by smaller of their parents. Appa Jun and papa Baek hugged them at the same time and it was so many limbs and his ribs were close to cracking but it was so much warmth and so much love that Jongin couldn’t stop smiling.

When he could finally breathe, there he was his Jongdae hyung, smirking the same smirk as appa Hunnie. He knew nothing good came out of that smirk.

“Well that was embarrassing. But wouldn’t it be a shame if we didn’t get to see it again? So.......I recorded it. The whole thing!” And there it was the nothing good part of that smirk.

“Donut practically spells out DO-NOT!” All of them turned their focus towards the commotion caused by two tall people.

*****

Chanyeol was excited. It was the day. The Day. He was happy his baby Soo found someone like Nini and stuck with him. They knew about the proposal for days now. He assumed the Ohs knew about it too. For past week they had been on beck and call of Jongin because the boy was freaking out at random times and needed pep talk.

He huffed as he heard Nini mumble out six words SIX! and summing up his entire proposal. But still Chanyeol’s face remained etched with a smile. He saw Jongin pull out the ring. It was beautiful. He went with Jongin to choose one. It was exactly what his Soo deserved. All gold and diamonds.

But his smile faded as he saw something even from afar. His eyes would never miss it. It was the stuff of his nightmares. Then his mind caught up with his vision and pulled Sehun closed by the collar.

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO, OH SEHUN? DID. YOU. GIVE. MY. SON. A. DONUT. RING. AGAIN?!!!”

“I didn’t. Nini did.” He pushed away the man with betrayal in his eyes.

“I went and helped him get a beautiful ring which came in a beautiful box and you put it in a PLASTIC DONUT?!!?” Chanyeol’s voice thundered in the room.

“Hey! Do you know how difficult it was to get that? I had it custom made and its metal this time, Park.”

Chanyeol stammered. The audacity this man has! “DONUT PRACTICALLY SPELLS OUT DO-NOT!”

“Wow, Park. How long were you waiting to get that one out, huh?” Oh Sehun smirked. Two birds, one arrow. He loves riling up Chanyeol and he was successful today. He basked in his victory till his name pulled him back to reality.

“OH SEHUN! TIME OUT CORNER NOW.” He flinched and looked at his tiny but scary husband.

“I am not five to get a time out, honey.”

“But you are acting like one, so you will!”

He heard Chanyeol snicker and he made a face at him. Chanyeol in turn strutted towards his husband.

“Now, I want some donuts.” Baek shook his head vehemently.

“No. The doctor told to watch your cholesterol, Park. No donuts.” Chanyeol changed his expression to a sulky one and Baekhyun sighed. “How about a hot chocolate instead?”

“With big marshmallows?”

“Yes.”

Chanyeol exhaled heavily. “I’ll make it work.”

“Me too.”

“Me three.”

“Me four.”

“Me five.”

“Me six.”

“ME SEVEN!”

The last cry was heard from the sulky man sitting in the corner, making everyone burst out into loud laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Last but not least, a heartfelt gratitude towards the Mod, who was kind enough to accept my request for extension. This fic would not have been possible without them. *heart eyes*


End file.
